marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander of Macedon (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = King of Macedon | Relatives = Neoptolemus, Achilles, Thetis, Peleus, Nereus (ancestors); Olympias (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Macedonian Empire; Formerly Attalus in the Hyborian Age | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Macedonian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = King of Macedonia | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Pella, Macedon | Creators = Sid Check | First = Battle Action #11 | Death = June 10 or 11, 323 B.C. | Overview = Alexander of Macedonia, later known as Alexander the Great, was a the king of the kingdom of Macedonia in ancient Greece from 356Wikipedia to 323 B.C. Presumably, his history on Earth-616 is mostly similar to that of his real world counterpart. | HistoryText = Origin Alexander was born to Olympias, descended from Neoptolemus, son of Achilles, son of the Nymph Thetis. Travel in Hyborian Age At some point in his career, Alexander the Great and his armies passed through a strange blue mist that carried them back in time some 10,000 years before his birth to the Hyborian Age. In this time, Alexander and his armies built the city of Attalus, forming the Grecian Dynasty. He and his armies then began marching eastward when the strange mist lifted sending Alexander and his party back to their own time. Due to his brief travel to the Hyborian era, the women and soldiers who stayed behind in Attalus were stranded when Alexander and the others were brought back to their own era. These people continued the Grecian Empire in this era. As legends of their founder became antiquated, Alexander was eventually known as Iskander, and the people of Attalus waited for his return. Years later, the kingdom of Attalus came under the rule of Ptolemy, was friendly with the city of Harakht, and was visited once by Conan the Barbarian. Life At another point, allegedly along with Lord Mormo of the Order of the Hydra, he paid half his treasury to purchase the Spear of Achilles, his ancestor. In 330 B.C., as Alexander the Great and his armies fought alongside the Nile River to liberate the region from Persian invaders. This battle was witnessed by the eternal mutant known as Apocalypse, who chastised his people for siding with one conqueror to defeat another, considering it a weakness. Following his victory and conquest of Egypt, Alexander sought to establish himself as a God among the people, as an oracle had stated that Zeus was the preeminent god and that himself would be a god upon his death. Learning that Apocalypse was worshiped as a god as well, Alexander brought an army to the domain of the undying mutant. When Apocalypse heard Alexander's claims of godhood, he merely laughed at the mortal. Such a sinister laugh this was that Alexander the Great and his armies fled. Alexander the Great ruled over Egypt and Iraq until his death in 323 B.C. Legacy Upon his death, Mormo of the Order of the Hydra came to the Temple of Athena on the Acropolis of Phaselis, Lycia, taking the Spear and having Lython, a priest who opposed him, killed. It is unknown if he became a god upon his death as stated by the oracle. | Powers = | Abilities = Horseman, swordsman, scholar and tactic | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Horse | Weapons = He possessed the Spear of Achilles | Notes = | Trivia = *The historical Alexander was a member of the Argead dynasty, which ruled the Kingdom of Macedonia from the 9th century BC to 310 BC. The dynasty founder, Caranus, was supposedly a son of Temenus, King of Argos. Temenus himself was a member of the Heraclids/Heracleidae, an entire dynasty claiming descend from Heracles/Hercules. More specifically: Temenus was a son of Aristomachus, Aristomachus was a son of Cleodaeus, Cleodaeus was a son of Hyllus, and Hyllus was a son of Heracles and Deianira. *Alexander and the Argead dynasty claimed distant kinship to other royal houses claiming descent from the Heraclids. These included the local dynasties of Corinth, Messene, and Sparta. *Alexander's mother, Olympias, was a member of the Molossians, a local dynasty in Epirus. The dynasty founder Molossus was supposedly a son of Neoptolemus, King of Pthia (a veteran of the Trojan War) and his concubine Andromache (a princess from the city of Cilician Thebe, and widow of Hector, Prince of Troy). Neoptolemus was himself a son of Achilles, Prince of Pthia (who was killed in the Trojan War) and Deidamia, Princess of Scyros. Achilles was a son of Peleus, King of Phthia and the sea goddess Thetis, one of the Nereids. | Links = | Wikipedia = Alexander the Great }} Category:Politicians Category:Historical Figures Category:Fencing Category:Achilles Family Category:Egypt Monarchs Category:Greek Monarchs Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Equestrianism